


Catch Me Before I Fall Too Deep

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: My Hwii Series~ [3]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 00 liners are bullies, 3racha lives together, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Appearance of other groups, Bullying, But there's cute moments, Chenle is concerned, Chenle is that mom friend, Cutting, Daehwi and Somi are siblings, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family History, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Better, JohnTaeil are married, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, Markhyuck are adoptive siblings sorta?, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Momma bear Chan, Non existent ships, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, Sad, School, Self-Harm, Somi and Daehwi are uwu, Stray Kids are overprotective, Sunmi is mentioned like once and never again, Taeyong is dead right off the bat, Tragedy, im trying, tragic past, uwu, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: "Why did things change?""I can't do this to Somi, Oh god, I'm so sorry Somi...""Chenle......help me""They don't care but I can' t let go""Why do people keep leaving me?"In which Daehwi is handling more than any other 14 year old school boy should.Family, friends, Romancelet the boy be happy dammit





	1. Intro

*I'm using Malaysia school system cuz I live in Malaysia and it's easier for me to write

 

Main Character:

Lee Daehwi:

\- 14, form 2 in secondary school, parents dead, a little sister named Lee Somi, shit happens to him

 

Wanna one:

Yoon Jisung:

\- 17, form 5, lives with mom, ain't that bad actually

Hwang Minhyun:

\- 17, form 5, lives with parents, a big brother named Hwang Dongho, the least fake

Ha Sungwoon:

-18, form 5, lives alone cuz parents lives overboard, rich AF, the heartless one

Ong Sengwoo:

-16, form 4, lives with aunt and uncle cuz parents lives overboard, the ignorant asshole

Kim Jaehwan:

-16, form 4, lives alone cuz ran away from home, relies on Sungwoon, ignorant shit #2

Kang Daniel:

-16, form 3, lives with parents, two little brothers, Kang Woojin and kang Samuel, the biggest fake

Park Jihoon:

-15, form 3, lives with sister named Park Nayoung and adoptive brother Park Woojin cuz mom is hopeless, not that bad #2

Park Woojin

-15, form 3, adopted by the Parks, he didn't realized what he's doing

Bae jinyoung

-15, form 3, lives alone cuz he hates his abusive family and runs away, relies on sungwoon, he has his reasons to be a dick at times

Lai Guanling:

-14, form 2, lives with foster family cuz real family in China, you could say kinda spoiled

 

Stray Kids:

Bang Chan:

\- 23, café owner, helps Daehwi, sorta like their guardian

Kim Woojin:

-23, works at said café, cares for the Lee siblings

Lee Minho:

-21, works at said café part time, loves the two siblings

Seo Changbin:

-19, form 6, lives with Chan, do what he can to help

Hwang Hyunjin:

-15, form 3, lives with brother named Hwang Jinyoung, a bit of a dick but that's just him, REGRETS, bully 1#

Han Jisung:

-15, form 3, called 'Han' at times to tell him and the other Jisung apart, lives with Chan, kinda violent, SO MUCH REGRET, bully 2#

Lee Felix:

-15, form 3, loves Daehwi's food, lives alone cuz he's RICH, not really that mean, bully 3#

Kim Seungmin:

-15, form 3, lives with parents, the normal one, a sort of bully 4#?

Yang Jeongin:

-14, form 2, lives with parents, the innocent one that wants to help

 

NCT(NOT ALL):

Park Jisung:

-13, form 1, disowned by parents, lives with Chenle, deceased older brother named Park Taeyong

Zhong Chenle:

-14, form 2, lives by himself with jisung cuz RICH, the bad yet nice kid

Lee Donghyuck:

-15, form 3, lives with Taeil, Johnny and Mark cuz abusive parents, sassy bully #5

Lee Jeno:

-15, form 3, lives with dad, looks scary but not really, bully #6

Na Jaemin:

-15, form 3, lives with mom, only close friends see the soft side of him, bully #7

Huang Renjun:

-15, form 3, lives with adoptive family, two older brothers named Qian Kun and Qian Yangyang

Mark Lee:

-16, form 4, lives with Taeil, Johnny and Donghyuck cuz divorce and irresponsible parents, adores his 'little bothers'

Dong Sicheng

-16, form 4, lives with parents, would snap necks if anyone hurts his 'little brothers'

Johnny Seo

-25, works at Chan's café, takes in Mark and Donghyuck cuz they don't deserve the shit they got, married to Taeil, will adopt Daehwi too if Daehwi hadn't refuse

Nakamoto Yuta

-17, form 5, loves Donghyuck like his own little brother

Moon Taeil

-24, works as a teacher in their school, married to Johnny, loves his two 'kids' just as much as Johnny does

 


	2. Part 1

Daehwi skid along after the group of boys, just a tad bit behind them. He hears them laughing, chatting, breaking out into a song or a dance out of nowhere.

They're only on their usual walk to school that they do every morning, yet having the greatest times of their lives.

Well, without him

Often did he thought to himself, where did he placed in this picture puzzle? A puzzled that's obviously already completed before he even existed.

Thinking back, wasn't he a part of it too?

Having Jihoon constantly latching off of him, Jinyoung running to him each time he couldn't get a math question right, Jisung who would come over to cook with him sometimes. Daniel pulling him to sit on his lap during recesses.

But he feels invisible to them now

No one seems to know or care if he was even there, what used to be group pictures of 11 now only has 10 faces, and those faces were brighter and happier than they ever were.

So, the question stays,

Does he even matter to them anymore?

Like an overused used doll, if he's lucky he's remembered, but most of the time, tucked so deep in the toy box that no one remembered he was there.

They didn't completely cast him away, still bringing up _'where were you?'_ or _'We were looking for you!'_ whenever he didn't follow them, but Daehwi is sure they did it out of pity and just did not want to look bad for suddenly throwing him away from their life.

He wished they did

Sitting down on his desk, Guanling walks up to him "Hyung, I'm gonna switch seat with Minji cuz I wanna sit with Seonho. Are you okay sitting with her?" Daehwi tried to conceal the hurt in his heart "Sure Guanling" and he left as quick as he came.

Minji came along and paid him no attention.

The teacher walks in and begins the class, the small boy did his best to focus. "Dude you okay? You look shaken" Minji whispers, her eyes were actually filled with concern. Daehwi feels a short brief of relief, he's still there, he exists. "Yeah, thanks for asking."

_Because you have no idea what it means to me._

"Daehwi, come on!" Guanling calls out, "Yeah I'm coming" but as soon as he stood up, Guanling turns to leave with Seonho.

Daehwi bites down the pain, maybe he could just go somewhere else. It's not like he ever eats during recesses.

The thought of it makes him think of the days when Daniel, Jisung or Minhyun would constantly nag and force feed him food because apparently, he is _'too-freaking-thin-to-be-human'_ but it stopped

Daehwi can't help but admit, his appetite and hunger died along with it.

To hide the fact, he hadn't been eating and another reason, he wore insanely oversized clothes outside and a jacket over his uniform to school, that would cover up his thin frail body. But even if he didn't, they wouldn't care anyway.

They stopped caring about him, and Daehwi wish they just tell him off, break this leash bounding him to them, yet they don't.

They tied him up to them only to stop giving him the reassurance he needs, abandoning a once loved pet but didn't want to let it go, letting it suffer from lack of food and clean water they stopped giving.

Daehwi makes his way to the school rooftop, clutching on a Tupperware of sandwiches he made, honestly why did he even made lunchboxes if he wasn't going to eat them, it was deserted up there.

Alone, just like him.

He could feel the breeze singing and birds are flying over his head.

And the view was too good to be true, but Daehwi is about to find out that it wasn't exactly as deserted as he thought.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up here huh?" he counted 8 of them, judging by the color of their name tags, all of them are 3rd formers.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I'll leave" But one of them stopped him before he could. The boy, one of the taller ones, smirks at him.

His name tag reads 'Hwang Hyunjin' and if it was any other situation Daehwi would gawk at his stunning visuals.

"And what makes a what? 2st former like you to leave just like that after coming to our place?" he says, his voice sounded really scary. His hyungs usually protects him from bullies but now, he's on his own.

"Come on Hyunjin, don't wanna scare him off now" Huang Renjun, Daehwi reads his nametag says.

"Renjun you're way too soft! Junior or senior, he came without permission. Now he gets it" another says, Han Jisung was his name.

"So, boys, what do we do?" This one seems sassy, Donghyuck, Daehwi recognized him as the school's favorite choir member.

"Pay up brat" But Daehwi doesn't have money with him. "I don't have money, but will this do?" he holds up his lunch.

Felix, snatches it from his hands and cheered "Fuck yeah, free food!" he pulls the lid off and takes a bite of the contend, the others followed. Daehwi was about to make a run for it until he saw how much they were enjoying the food.

"Oh my god, this is like, the best ham and cheese I ever had! No offence Jaemin, but your sandwiches just got replaced!!" Seungmin exclaims

"You know what? I'm not even mad, facts are facts" the others hum in response. Daehwi smiled, he wasn't sure why he's still sticking around but seeing those bullies loving his food gave him a sort of satisfaction.

"Oh um" they stuttered seeing Daehwi still there, "Tell your mom or whoever made this, they're amazing" Jeno says. "I made them" he says.

They were all surprised, which gave Hyunjin a brilliant idea. "Okay, kid. How bout you make us these sandwiches and bring them over every day. If not, you'll get a beating. Understood?"

Daehwi froze, maybe he should've leave when he had the chance.

Jisung tugs on his hair, fear quickly building up in the smaller boy's body as he could fell his body being lifted to stand on his toes. His breath hitched, as pain flows. There's a slight flash of confusion on Jisung's face, but it soon disappears.

"Do you understand?"

Body riled up with fear, Daehwi couldn't move. Jisung is annoyed by the lack of response kicks him lightly on his side, Daehwi feels the pain shakes his entire being.

He was let go, and he curls on the floor with groan, hugging his side as he feels tears forming from the pain. "Do you understand brat? And don't you dare snitch or you'll know what's coming"

Daehwi nods viciously, the bell rings and they left him alone on the rooftop. Seungmin had placed the Tupperware next to him. Daehwi cried, but knew he has to get up, walk and pretend none of it just happened.

He bumps into them in the hallways, still writhing in pain and clutching on his side.

"Oh Daehwi! You missed lunch, Daniel hyung told such a fun story, too bad you didn't get to hear it" Jinyoung says, "Oh...um that's okay" Jisung looks at him

"Woah, what happened to your hair? It's all messed up!" He ruffles Daehwi's hair, fixing it.

Daehwi melts into the touch, wanting to cry and tell them what happened. He missed this, but Jisung pulled away soon once his hair is all fixed.

"And why are you walking like that?" Daehwi smiles, "Fell down the stairs, I'm okay though" they shake their heads, laughing lightly and walk on, and Daehwi feels a much bigger pain stabbing him.

This push and pulling game, if only he knows how to end it.

_

Just as the deal goes, he brings not just sandwiches but anything he knows how to cook. Sushi, stir-friend noodles, and such.

They stopped questioning his absence during lunch, Daehwi wasn't sure what to feel?

Daehwi would stand on the side quietly till they're finish, takes back his lunchboxes and stand some more till the bell rings and leave.

They never talk to him, he never made eye contact with them.

"We're sitting at the canteen tomorrow, bring extra 4 servings too!" Jaemin had told him, Daehwi nods.

To be frank, he sort of like them, they weren't really as rough as they make themselves look. They're just normal teenage boys, like him.

It was weird how he never once saw them bully anybody else, was he their only victim?

He came home to silence that afternoon, as usual. Daehwi takes a quick shower and prepares something simple for lunch, but that's not for him.

He put on his shoes and jog off, coming to a halt in front of a Kindergarten.

His eyes scan the crowd of little boys and girls being picked up by their parents

"Daehwi oppa!!!" a small girl runs up to him, jumping into his arms. "Somi! I missed you" he hugs her tight, and takes her bag. "Lookie what I made today!"

She showed him a drawing of a little girl figure and two others between her, one was a boy and the other is a woman.

Daehwi smiled brightly at her, "That's me, and you, and mommy!!" it took him great strength to not break into tears.

"I know she's with Daddy, but I don't know daddy......still!! I got you oppa, I'm thankful for that"

Daehwi wants to just protect his baby sister from this cruel sick world. She's so young, but here she is understanding that her parents are gone, trusting her only brother with her life.

Mommy left them. Abandon them, and Daehwi wished he could hate her for it. Sure, she left them all her wealth, her house, but she could've stayed.

She could've-No, she should've stayed and fight for them.

But she chose death to follow her husband over being for them.

Somi and Daehwi walked together hand in hand, he places the lunch on the table and gets the surprise.

"Somi, I have something for you" he holds out a bag. Somi's eyes lit up, she takes the bag and squeals when she saw the contends.

A pretty white dress, it's simple with bits of sequins and feathers.

"Happy 6th birthday my angel~" Daehwi sings, pulling out a cupcake.

Somi's eyes widen, "Birthday? Today is my birthday? Silly me! I forgot, wow!!! Oppa remembered my birthday and I didn't."

She laughs, but Daehwi could only bite back his frown. She's too young for this, she has no need to tell him why she had forgotten.

Daehwi knew Somi avoided knowing dates ever since their mom left, it was her own way of putting the matter aside so that she won't remember it.

Daehwi often get complains from her teacher that she almost never writes the dates on her workbook, saying that she doesn't know.

She doesn't want to know

She doesn't want to know how long has it been since it happened or when the day comes again.

Daehwi never did anything about it, it was far better than his own coping mechanism.

He spends the afternoon playing with her, they sung, they danced.

They laughed and are happy, Daehwi smiles as he tucks her in bed for her nap. He made more food for her to eat later, and leaves a note so that she'll stay out of trouble.

Daehwi leaves the house, he arrives at the café. Chan smiling bright, welcoming him.

"Sorry I'm a little late, it's my sister's birthday" he apologized, "Nah, totally fine. You alright though? Looking a lot paler today"

He did feel kind of faint, but he shakes his head. "I'm fine"

Daehwi knew his mother's money won't last them forever, he had to work. Chan was close with his mother; the café owner somewhat made an effort to help.

But it's hard to help those who refused to be helped, Daehwi didn't like troubling others.

He made small things for the two siblings. Daehwi's salary is twice as much as the normal pay and sometime even more, he'll give Daehwi food to bring back home and would sometime come over to babysit Somi.

Naturally he worries for Daehwi, and he isn't too sure about the boy being alright.

Oh, he really isn't, halfway through his shift. The boy collapses in the backroom, a panicked Kim Woojin calls for the manager.

Chan sighs, "I knew he wasn't well.... Can you call Minho over to bring him home?" Daehwi is carried into a car by a tall man, he's half-conscious "Take care okay?"

Chan packed some treats for him and his sister, Minho drives off. "H-hyung......" Minho nods, "Yes Hwi?" Daehwi frowns

"I'm so-sorry....." Minho shakes his head "It's okay kiddo, get some rest first, you probably shouldn't go to school tomorrow"

Daehwi feels his fear coming to life, they were expecting him tomorrow, he had to go. Minho dropped him off after Daehwi reassured that he'll be fine. He stumbles in, Somi is on the kitchen table doing her homework.

"Oppa!! You're early"

"Mmhhmm, I'm feeling a bit tired. I'm gonna rest okay? Call me if you need anything" Somi smiles, and turns to look at her book. "I do need something, but......I guess I can't ask you for it" Daehwi shakes his head, pulling a chair to sit next to her.

"And what's that angel?"

"Can oppa not hurt himself anymore?"

Daehwi stares at her, her round eyes that were not as innocent as she ought to be. Her small hands taking his, and she tugs on the long sleeve. Running her fingers over the scars of barcodes that he inflicted on himself.

Daehwi wasn't sure what to say, he wants to pull his arm away, he should pull his arm away, but he couldn't.

Six yet known way too much.

"Oppa, you're prettier without these.....I hope you stop doing it" she says

"Somi, promise me. Promise me you won't ever do this, that you won't even think of doing this when you're older or...or now. Please promise me angel?" he held out his pinky, an she intertwines hers with his.

"I promise"

Daehwi smiles, Somi is all cuddled up next to him on his bed stuck in a book while humming to Twice. He coughs, Somi looks at him and touches his forehead.

"Oppa, wait" she skips down the bed and runs out of the room. She came back with a small towel in a basin filled with water.

Somi dipped the cloth and places it on Daehwi's forehead, Daehwi's heart melt at the action. "You always do this when I have a fever."

She says, feeling proud of herself. Somi is really the only reason why Daehwi is still holding on to his life, he wouldn't leave her like his mom.

Daehwi looks at his phone, Jaehwan had sent him a message.

 

_Jaehwan: hey hwi, you up for bowling?_

_Daehwi: I can't, caught a flu_

_Jaehwan: Too bad, the others are busy too. Well, I tried. Bye_

 

Daehwi sighs, a frown forcing its way up to his face. Back then, the doorbell would ring and all 10 heads would fuss him from top to bottom. But now, they don't even wish him well.

"Oppa, why so sad?"

"Nothing, so what happens next?"

 


	3. Part 2

Daehwi finishes up a cup of his usual coffee, “Somi I’m going now!” Somi shouted back an _‘okay! Bye Daehwi oppa!!’_ Daehwi sees them waiting outside for him.

“Come on hwi, we’re gonna be late!” They run forward, and Daehwi would too but his legs feel like jelly.

His head was hurting and it feel like there’s a storm going on in there.

At recess, he waits till Guanling is out of sight before going to the canteen with a tote bag full of food. Daehwi breathes in relief when the bullies table were two other tables away from his friends, there were four new faces, three unknown and one that he knew.

“Daehwi! You were the mystery kid they’ve been bullying?” Chenle, his classmate exclaims. Daehwi nods, and puts the bag on the table.

“M-may I go?” Hyunjin shooed him away, earning a smack from the person next to him, Jeongin.

Daehwi walks over to his friend’s table, he knows he’s swaying but he needs to walk. They don’t even notice he was there.

“Guys…...” he calls, no one heard “Guys!” they turn to see him, some were even surprised.

“Oh Daehwi! When did you got here?” Daehwi didn’t answer that, instead he asks them.

“Erhhh…I was wondering if….any of you are free this Saturday?” They all looked at each other “Why?” Daehwi smiles, “I want to take Somi to the amusement Park, but being just the two of us won’t be fun”

“I got guitar lessons”

“Sorry, helping my mom with something”

“I don’t know…..not feeling it”

And the excuses pour on, “I guess it’s fine, but I really miss hanging out with you guys…” Sungwoon and Seongwoo laughed, “Aren’t you doing that now?” and they continue to chat within themselves, abruptly ending the conversation.

Daehwi sits down, mostly because he feels really lightheaded and also to stop himself from crying. He bites down on his lips.

“Hey!” his eyes shot to the direction, he saw Chenle waving at him to come over. Daehwi quickly looks down, the bullies are glaring at him.

“For fuck’s sake” he hears Hyunjin says loudly, Daehwi trembles as he saw Haechan and Felix coming over. Felix taps on the table, catching the entire table’s attention.

“Felix…Donghyuck…” Jinyoung, Woojin and Daniel mumbled a bit grimly.

Felix yanks Daehwi up from his seat, an arm around the small shaking boy whose ready to faint with how hot he feels. They eye the two in shock, “Mind if we borrow this pettie one for a bit?” Haechan smirks and takes Daehwi’s own lunchbox off the table.

Without another word, they bring Daehwi over to their table. “Do you seriously have to do that?” the two shrugs at Jeongin. Daehwi feels himself pull down to sit, his vison blurred and shift.

“Daehwi? Earth to Daehwi, are you there?”

The small fourteen-year-old feels so exhausted, maybe he could just….

**_THUD_ **

“FUCK!” The whole canteen seems to heard the fall, Daehwi passes out, thankfully Jaemin has great reflexes.

“Daehwi!” Minhyun calls out, but Chenle barks “Don’t come near him asshole!” the 10 boys who had run towards the table froze.

“He’s our friend!!” Woojin shouts back, “Sure he is, fuck off. Come on Jaemin hyung, you need to get him to the nurse’s office, Jisung hyung and Jeno hyung will follow you” Chenle orders, “Why? He isn’t-” A glare from the Chinese shuts him right up. Daniel steps in ready to pry Daehwi away

“Don’t even think about it”

Behind him stood another group of boys, all are from the upper forms. “hyung, Chen-” one of them cuts Seungmin off, “I’m sure Chenle knows what he’s doing”

They backed away, and watched as the boys bring an unconscious Daehwi out of the canteen.

“But honestly are you really his friends?” Renjun asks them, “What are you trying to pull?” Woojin snaps

“I don’t know, you treat him worse than we do, and we’ve been bullying him.”

“What did you say?!!” Jihoon attacks Renjun only for Mark to push him away ever so easily. “Are you going to say you haven’t been treating him like trash since last year, on top of that, claiming and lying that you’re all his friends? I don’t even know Daehwi! But I sure as hell know he’s suffering because of you lot”

Chenle’s outburst shuts them up, “You don’t know him or us, you can’t judge” Sungwoon interferes.

“Funny, I’m pretty sure I know more about him than any of you ever do” and the quickly spread out seeing a teacher coming.

“Just who does he thinks he is? The nerve they have” Jaehwan says, “Should we go see Daehwi?” Guanling asks

“Nah, he’s with nurse, he’ll be fine” Seongwoo assures the youngest. Amidst it all Jihoon and Jisung only stare at the spot Daehwi sat just now with them. ‘Did we really…?’

“Why didn’t he tell us he’s being bullied? Seriously, is that kid getting more idiotic now.” Jinyoung says, “Yo, you two okay?” Jihoon and Jisung look up

“No, just…. thinking.” Jisung mumbled. “Don’t let them get to you, they’re assholes. I would know because I share the same class as them” Woojin says.

But somehow there was some truth in his words, nevertheless they push it to the back of their minds and continue to their classes because the bell rings.

Chenle could say he’s sick of it, ever since he started secondary school, he shared the same class with Daehwi. He never approached the boy, Daehwi didn’t exactly look like he wanted anyone’s company. Before learning his name, he had named Daehwi ‘the sad kid’.

Why? Daehwi just looks miserable the whole time. Maybe on rare events, he’ll see the boy smile a bit but most of the time, just plain frowning and looking like he cried too much or is about to cry some more. No in between.

Chenle has no idea why but he likes to watch him, observe Daehwi and his everyday life. Maybe he was curious, why is he so freaking sad all the time?

Jisung, both of them actually, plus the others always comments on how he’s being a creep but he only wants to know.

It only took a short while to notice the factor, gosh does he hates those so-called friends of Daehwi’s

Chenle can’t say he’s a saint of some sort, he did a fair amount of bad stuff. Bullying, vandalism, stealing from convenient stores.

Things like that, but there’s nothing he despise and is against most than true utter fucking fakes.

Fake friends, fake lovers, the ones where you lure the person and gives them all your trust and heart but then shatter it to pieces, play innocent and pretend they did not just ruin your whole existence. Or worse, continues to repeat said cycle to you break to no point of fixing.

He comes over to see Daehwi with Jisung, the Park one if you’re wondering. “I’m afraid we need to move him to a hospital” the nurse says, Chenle and the other boys looked at her in surprise. “What? Why? Is it that bad?”

The nurse leads them to Daehwi’s bed, where he’s been changed to a pain shirt and pants. Jaemin pulls Jisung out seeing the younger turning away in grimace.

“As you can see, these are forms of self-harm, and he’s heavily malnourished, there’s a bad bruise on his side which I’m guessing from a type of abuse. He’s got a high fever too, I’m quite surprise he’s able to hold on for so long”

Daehwi’s arms littered with cuts of all kinds, some deep, some not. Some long and some short, some old and fading while some are new and fresh.

“Can you boys perhaps contact his guardians or parents? This friend of yours needs serious help”

Chenle shakes in his spot, “We…...we don’t know……” he says, “He’s not really a friend, but we’ll inform his class teacher” Jeno answers for the Chinese. The nurse raises an eyebrow

“Well…alright. But I have an ambulance coming over. Will one of you go?

“I’ll go” Jaemin and Han said at the same time. “Me too, I’m his classmate. He’ll be more comfortable with me” Chenle says. “I’ll see his teacher” Jeno says, “Is he gonna be alright?” Jisung asks.

He remembers Taeyong in the same state, anyone else is just the same.

“Hopefully”

_

Jeno trots back to the classrooms, he makes his way for 2A classroom. He smiles seeing Mr Moon as their current teacher, “Excuse me? May I speak to you outside teacher? It’s about your student Lee Daehwi” He says, cringing in the inside having to call Taeil so formally.

The whole class turn to look at him, “Oh, of course” the short raven-haired man walks out of the classroom.

“What is it? I was wondering where he ran off to”

“He’s being sent to the hospital” Taeil nearly choked, “Oh worm? Why? What happened?”

“He fainted at the canteen just now, he’s……in a really bad state. I’m just here to inform” Jeno looks down guiltily. “Okay, but what’s wrong with you?”

“I…..me and some of the others had been….bullying him?” Taeil looks crossed, unhappy with the new insight.

“I thought we told you eight to stop it? Did you guys really forgot what happened with Yangyang?” Jeno is drown in more guilt.

“I know hyung, I don’t know why we did it again” Taeil sighs, pats him on the back.

“Go back to class Jeno, we’ll talk after school, all eight of you and the rest at my house okay?”

_

Daehwi wakes up with a jolt, he was struck with a nightmare, just the normal stuff. But he realizes a few things.

Why is it so white?

What is he wearing? and what is this thing sticking on his hand?

But more importantly, who is this sleeping next to him? The bundle of blond is soundly asleep, while he saw two others on two chairs near him. Jisung and Jaemin, also deep in slumber.

Okay, so he fainted in the cafeteria.

And now he’s in a hospital ward that’s clearly expensive as heck and private with two of his bullies plus his classmate that he barely knows anything about.

Oh, his scars are exposed too and there’s an IV drip. Oh goodie, what else?

The door bust open and in come Somi and a very worried Chan. “Oppa!!” Somi runs to the side of the hospital bed

“Oppa are you okay?!?!” She’s crying, her hands tugging on the blanket. “Daehwi oppa I was so scared!!!”

Her outburst causes the three figures in the room to wake up, “Oh you’re awake….” He hears Jisung saying. “Daehwi, thank the heavens you’re alright! I was so worried when the school called me” He proceeds to check the younger.

Chan is glad he had put himself as a guardian for the two siblings in Daehwi’s profile. Chan helped Somi to climb onto the bed, letting her hug her brother. “Oppa don’t leave me, you can’t leave me. Mommy and daddy already left me, I can’t lose you too”

 

Chenle and the other two gasps hearing the little girl talk, “Jisung?!” Chan finally looks around and is surprised to see a familiar face.

“Hyung?! What are you doing here?” he too is surprised to se the older. “I’m Daehwi’s legal guardian, I didn’t know you were friends with him”

Jisung bows his head in shame, “I’m not, and I’m starting to think I’m the one who put him on that bed” Jaemin nudge him, “Don’t even go there, we’re all at fault if anything”

Chan eyes the boys confusedly, he doesn’t recognize the other two boys though.

Daehwi did his best to hug her back, cradling her in his embrace and softly stroke her hair. “Oh angel, of course not. It’s just that oppa hadn’t done a good job taking care of himself. It’s okay angel, I’m never leaving you”

He turns to look at Chan, speaking in English so that Somi wouldn’t understand.

 _“Why did you bring her here? She shouldn’t have come and see me like this”_ It was only what? The seventh time that so far for the year he’s being rush to the hospital for this very reason.

 _“I had to, otherwise I couldn’t pick her up on time. But it looked like she knew enough already”_ Chenle coughs and interrupts the two.

“So, I’m Zhong Chenle. Daehwi’s classmate, the doc tells us….um…..” he motions his hand at Somi.

“Angel could you leave us to talk for a bit?” Chan asks, but the toddler clings tighter to Daehwi. “You can play with Jisung and Jaemin oppa, they’re very friendly” Chenle encourages, the other two mentioned smiling fondly at her.

“Please angel?” Daehwi pleads, Somi thinks for a moment and nods. Jaemin carried her off the bed top play outside the ward.

“So the doctor tells us that you are critically malnourished, any worse and they’ll need to put a feeding tube on you” Daehwi shudders at the news, that’s the last thing he needs now.

“But wait, how do I pay for all this?”

Daehwi suddenly remembers that he’s in a very expensive and most probably a first-class VIP ward and this is definitely no public hospital. “Oh don’t worry about that, I already paid for everything. Stay as long as you need to fully recover and if there’s extra charges, I’ll pay in for those as well”

Daehwi and Chan jaw dropped at how casually he just said that, “Yes, I get it. I’m rich as heck. But the point here is……the doctor suggest you take therapy…..you know……. to deal with this” he points at Daehwi’s bandaged arm. “And this eating problem”

“Absolutely no, no way” he replies in panic, he gave therapy a chance once a while ago. And it ruined him even more than it had fixed him.

“Daehwi……” Chan starts

“I can’t, I tried therapy Chan hyung. They make me feel worse, I can’t……do that again” he says, maybe his old therapist was a bitch but it left a fear that would never go away.

“When can I leave?” Chenle contemplates whether or not should he tell him. “The doctor says…….3 days at least.” Daehwi nearly cried hearing that.

“Can’t I leave now? I can’t be staying here longer than I have to”

There’s so much he needs to do, who’s going to look after Somi? How will he know his homework? And that deal with the bullies, he can’t be stuck in a hospital bed. He just can’t

“Daehwi, breathe. You’re hyperventilating” Was he? Or he’s dying, he’s sure that he’s dying.

What even is with him? He’s fourteen, grow the fuck up.

“Shhh…it’s okay…...it’s okay Daehwi. Just breathe” Daehwi did as he was told. “I’m so tired hyung”

_

Soon Somi and Chan left despite the small girl protesting every second of it, “I’ll bring her over to my house for the time being”

Jisung jumps in excitement at the new news. Daehwi nods, Jaemin and Chenle stay put although it’s getting pretty late.

The clock later shows 6:45p.m, “Okay, I need to get home or my mom will phone the police. Bye” he says and leave the two alone.

“Aren’t you gonna go home?” Chenle thinks for a bit.

“Wait a sec” he dials his phone, he began a rapid-fire conversation in Chinese which Daehwi understood none of it. “I hope you don’t mind me and Jisung staying here for the night, not that Jisung from just now. It’s the other one” he says after putting the phone down.

“What?”

“I said I hope-” But Daehwi cuts him off “Why?”

“You seem lonely all the time, and you need better friends” Chenle retorts, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Actually, Daehwi knew exactly what he means. He just didn’t want to admit it out himself.

“Your friends are fucking fakes is what I mean” he proceeds to go out and ask for anything that he and the other could sleep on. He returns to the ward with some food.

Daehwi feels nauseas seeing the food, it was only some mash potatoes and porridge but it made him want to throw up.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m gonna make sure you eat something”

Oh, Daehwi would love to see him try.

He puts the tray of food on the bed table, Daehwi takes a good look and grimace. Too much, way too much. “You can’t expect me to finish all this…” It’s been so long since he had taken any solid food.

“Of course not, I’m aiming just to finish that bowl of porridge and a bit of mash but at least finish half the bowl would ya?”

Daehwi looks at the food served, the white mush of rice is glaring at him, like evilly with all the dark aura radiating the bowl and a scary scowl stamp in the middle.

Daehwi gulps, Chenle raise any eyebrow. “Uh, why is that Jisung coming anyway?” he asks, hoping to distract Chenle from getting him to eat.

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing, Jisung hates being alone.”

Daehwi thinks again, what does that had anything to do with Chenle? Unless…. “We live together, don’t ask why, not my place to tell” he pulls the bowl over to him, picks up the spoon and scoops a whole spoonful of the porridge, pressing it against Daehwi’s lips.

“Come on, you gotta eat kiddo” he says, poking on the other’s lips with spoon seeing that the slightly elder refused. “We’re the same age” but Chenle took this chance to shove the spoon (gently as he could be which is not really much) into Daehwi’s mouth.

The patient on the bed nearly choked, his throat itched and his stomach feels funny after swallowing it, Daehwi looks at Chenle in panic, this caused the other to jump into grabbing a small bucket prepared nearby the bed.

Daehwi throws up the little bit of food, “O-oh god, t-that felt ho-horrible” Chenle quickly pours a cup of water for him to gargle and another to drink. His hands rubbing Daehwi’s back as the boy

“Shit, I didn’t know you’ll react so badly” his other hand is on Daehwi’s chest, keeping the other from actually diving into the bucket.

Once he’s done, the Chinese places the bucket somewhere else and sat next to Daehwi on the bed. “You okay?” his arms had snaked around Daehwi, expecting to be pushed, he was surprised when Daehwi leaned at him.

He rests his head on the other’s chest, trying to calm himself down by listening to the steady heartbeat of the Chinese boy. “Why are you doing this? I barely know you, you barely know me. But why do you care so much?” So much more than the other ten boys that claimed to be his best friends.

“What are you gaining from all this? I’m not in any way significant to you” he adds, Chenle stayed silent.

“Beats me Daehwi, I seriously have no fucking idea. Maybe it’s cuz I feel bad that my hyungs were bullying you, but maybe it’s cuz you remind me of someone I lost, or you’re just you and you have this thing that’s really……. interesting”

“Excuse me, but Jisung Pwark has arriv-Oh, am I interrupting something? Don’t worry, I gotchu hyung” Jisung had bust the door open only to slowly backs away after seeing the sight, Daehwi leaning onto Chenle as the other boy side hug him adoringly. “Fuck off panini head, get in here!”

Chenle leaps to tackles Jisung, “Have you eaten yet?” Jisung smiles nervously, “Oh……about that……I forgot my timetable under my table?” Chenle frowns deeply, “When is this? Before you ask what, I mean, when did you start to slip back like this?”

“Last week, some k-kid……he said I-I…..sho-should’ve” And once a cheerful boy, he turns and breaks down, “I shouldn’t be struggling with this anymore, this….this stupid eating disorder” he mumbles, Chenle hugs him and hold him close as Daehwi watches. Processing the words that slipped out the boy’s mouth.

_This stupid eating disorder_

“It’s okay Sungie, you got me bud. I’m here, shhh, I’m here” Daehwi feels a bit like an outsider, as if he shouldn’t be here. But when he thinks about it, aren’t the two of them the same?

No, Daehwi didn’t avoid eating food to lose weight like Jisung probably is, Daehwi did it caused he couldn’t physically churn down anything without feeling ten time worse and sick.

It’s not like he deliberately stops eating out of free will, it’s not his fault he couldn’t feel the hunger clawing, it’s not his fault he only drinks coffee and on rare occasions, milk and swallow painkillers and sleeping pills every day. Or is it?

He was only fourteen, but fourteen is a grown up right? Wasn’t that what people say? Once you’re 13 and up, you’re adult.

Grown ups shouldn’t be like this, so helpless and burdensome.

“Look, we’re all tired and me and Sungie still have school tomorrow. Could you at least finish a glass of milk?” Daehwi nods

“You mister, are going to finish those mash potatoes, no buts” Jisung whines but complies with Chenle pestering him more and more.

There were staffs bringing in a folded bed, “Just one?” they shrug and left. “Fucking assholes, I’ll like to see them shrugging when I lodge a complaint” Jisung and Daehwi laughs, “You’re such a mom” Daehwi paused, he used to say that a lot to (Yoon) Jisung. But he can’t even remember the last time he called his hyung that.

“I have an idea” Jisung suggest they place the bed next to Daehwi’s, that way they could sleep together. It felt different, foreign even for Daehwi because he has never done this, not even with his other hyungs.

Chenle claps excitedly when Jisung finished his bowl of mash, “You’re in the middle child, shush now” Jisung isn’t protesting, but you can tell he is in his head.

Chenle laid next to Jisung who smiled at Daehwi. It was honestly so adorable, maybe he could let go himself, maybe he didn’t need them to make the first move.

He’ll get off the seesaw first, no one needs to know.

“Goodnight Chenle hyung, Daehwi hyung”

“Goodnight babies”

“Goodnight Chenle, Jisung”

 


	4. Part 3

Donghyuck and Felix stayed silent, both sitting together on the couch. Hyunjin and Seungmin are on the loveseat while Jeno paces about. Renjun has yet to show up, Jaemin isn’t coming and neither is Jisung.

So now, it’s only Donghyuck, Seungmin, Felix, Hyunjin and Jeno.

The front door open, and in comes three males along with Renjun. “Go, sit” Taeil told the 15-year-old. Yuta walks into the living room, Donghyuck eyes lit up and jumps at the older.

Yuta was like a brother to him, so he treasures the elder greatly.

“Now, I’m sure all of us know why we’re here tonight” Taeil starts once everyone is in the living room. “Yes hyung…..” they chorused.

“Might want to say a few words on why you did it?” Johnny, Taeil’s husband asks.

They kept their silence, what were they supposed to say? That they find it fun? That it was amusing to see someone tremble at their sight?

It’s disgusting and horrid of them, but they still do it anyway.

Johnny sighs, Yuta has Donghyuck in his lap. Sure, he knew Donghyuck can go out of hand, he knew Donghyuck has reasons.

But he wants the younger to change for the better, and he knows he can’t do that if he judges and belittle him for what he did.

“Look, I know you’re all having mixed feelings and I guess it’s normal since you’re all growing teenagers going through puberty and all that.

But things have limits, it’s not okay when you hurt someone. I don’t want to bring this up again, but did you really want what happened to Yangyang repeats?”

Liu Yangyang, was their first ever victim. While in form 2, they took out their stress by bullying him with insults, and sometime things get physical.

But Yangyang did something that affected them gravely, he committed suicide duding midterms holidays.

They didn’t mean for that to happened, they feel like they were only messing around. They didn’t think they’re robbing away someone’s future.

“You boys are not gonna like this but…..Yuta”

Yuta nods, “I think we need all of you to attend counseling” there were various faces of reactions, some positive while others protested. “We’ll fix this!” He’s lying, Hyunjin knows he’s lying.

“We can’t let this happen again, I’m sorry boys but its what best for all of you”

_

It was so boring being stuck in a hospital bed, he was allowed to roam around but only if there’s someone with him and Daehwi is too shy to get a nurse. Chenle and Jisung already left for school, Chan had stopped by to give him breakfast along with a get well soon card by Somi.

“Hello, can we come in?” his head turns to the door, the familiar face of Nako and Minjoo greets him. “Sure”

They entered the room, Nako places a pack of biscuits of Daehwi’s hospital table. “We heard Jeno oppa talking yesterday with Mr Moon by accident, thought that we’ll come by and visit you” Daehwi isn’t close with them, the girls in his class always seems to enjoy being amongst themselves.

He did an assignment or two with Nako and Minjoo and him had been sharing the same class since Standard 1.

“Thanks girls, I really appreciate it. But aren’t you guys supposed to be in school?” the girls rolled their eyes.

“We went out for a competition representing our school just now, so we’re free!” and they talked, Daehwi finds it really nice of them to make time and come to visit him despite their acquaintance only relationship. “Get well soon!” they bid him farewell.

Daehwi smiles, why hadn’t he made more friends? It’s nice, it really is. A little later, Minho came by with lunch.

“How are you feeling kiddo?” he tried not to let the barely finished food that he recognized as the breakfast Chan prepared bothers him.

“Better, Chenle made me eat a quarter of my breakfast” Daehwi says, remembering how the Chinese kept on with his ‘I-won’t-leave-till-you-eat-a-decent-amount’ and how Jisung also faced the same fate. “Chen-who? I thought I had all your close friends’ names memorized”

“Chenle, he’s my classmate and the one paying for all this” is Chenle a close friend? It’s so early though, they’ve only properly met yesterday. “Really? here I thought Sungwoon is the one who pitch in to pay” Daehwi wants to laugh.

He’s sure Sungwoon doesn’t even remember his name, the boy seems so distant with him, and yet years ago, that was the same Sungwoon who would drag him to a café on lazy Sunday afternoons and they would draw together on sketchpads as they drink. Why did things change?

“School should be over by now, are they coming over?” Minho asks, eyes narrowing at the clock on the wall. “I…. maybe, they might” somehow Daehwi has a feeling they don’t even know he’s in a hospital.

Minho didn’t miss how sorrowful Daehwi sounded, did something happen?

Trying to rid off the atmosphere, he picks up the packed chicken noodle soup and pours it into a bowl. “Oh hyung, but I don’t know If I can eat it” his stomach still feels funny after breakfast. “Try? For me?” he gives his best puppy eyes.

“Okay! Okay!” Minho mentally cheered, He began to spoon-feed Daehwi the soup. But up till the 9th scoop, Daehwi couldn’t go on. “I’m sorry hyung, but I really think I will vomit everything out” he says a hand covering his mouth as he tries to ease the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

“It’s okay, you can finish it later” Mino place the bowl and covers it up.

“Daehwi!!” the familiar high pitch voice belonging to Chenle fills the room, Jisung following from behind him like a little chick. They were still in their uniforms too.

“You are lucky that you didn’t come today! Mrs. Choi? She was chewing EVERYONE out! Like how are we supposed to be prepared for a quiz on a topic we haven’t learn yet!” Chenle complains, “He’s been at it since we got into the car” Jisung mumbles.

Minho looks at the two boys, it was the first time he’s seen Daehwi with other than his small group of friends. “Hello boys” he greets them, the two males finally noticing a newcomer bows politely and returns the greeting.

“So I’ll leave now, say hello to your friends for me if they come by” Minho says and takes his leave.

“Your friends are coming?” Daehwi shrugs his shoulders at Jisung who had asked with a frown.

“I don’t know, I only said it so Minho hyung won’t be mad at them. Minho hyung cares a lot for me and Somi. If he knew how they are now, he’ll snap their heads” Chenle smiles evilly, “You know I have connections, maybe I can do that for him”

Daehwi pales, “Oh please no”

The three bursts into laughter, “I’m just joking! Now to more important matters, lunch time boys” Chenle says, and some staffs enters with food. Jisung gulps, already clutching on his stomach.

Daehwi could have nightmares with how much food he’s being made to eat, and the noodles from just now still flipping in his tummy, he has yet to adjust himself with taking a small amount of solid food.

“Now, I don’t you to finish all. But let’s all try, shall we?” Daehwi feels like he’s going to be sick.

After the much ‘terrifyingly hard to go through’ lunch, Chenle and Jisung goes to wash up and change out of uniform.

“What do we do now?” Jisung asks, fiddling with the string of his hoodie.

“Not to be that person, but lets all talk about our lives. I know some of us here went through pretty fucked up shits and it’ll be great if you let it out. If you’re comfortable that is” the three looks at each other, Jisung hesitates before nodding softly and so did Daehwi. “I’ll start!”

“My name is Zhong Chenle, I’m from China and I have no siblings whatsoever. My parents can give me anything I could ever ask for except their love and time. I came to Korea to study and I live in an estate a little bit further from school. Jisung lives with me because of reasons and I want to help him.”

“I used to be quite of a delinquent, still a bit now. But I mostly grew out of that phase. In order words, I’m good at combat and I can be a bit mean at times” Jisung shakes his head, “You’re not, you can never be”

“I’m Park Jisung, I……used to live a couple streets near this hospital. I have-had…...an older brother. He was the most amazing person ever; my parents always push him in his studies but he still made time for me. Then he joins an entertainment and became a trainee but……. I don’t know how or …. when it went….so wrong….” Jisung starts to sob, Daehwi puts a n arm around the younger.

“He looked thinner and skinnier each time he comes home, but my parents hated him for pursuing to be an idol…..they called him….bad names…..and one day he……h-he…..l-left.” Daehwi fully hugs the boy, his own tears spilling, he knows what’s it like, he knows the feeling all too well.

“My parents……b-blamed me, s-s-saying I wa-was the one w-who en-encourage him……Th-they did-disowned me………Che-Chenle found me when I…I tried to……” Chenle looks away. “He was 12…….” Daehwi hears Chenle mumbles.

“… and-d took m-me in” Daehwi couldn’t believe it, how could anyone do that to their own children? “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay now yeah?” He says in hopes it’ll sooth the boy. “So, my turn huh?”

“I’m Lee Daehwi, and I have a little sister named Lee Somi. We became orphans when our mom committed suicide last year to follow our dad who died years ago in a car crash........”


	5. Part 4

Daehwi laughs along with his friends, his small body nearly trailing behind them. “Wait till you guys see this new paly station I got!!!” Sungwoon exclaims, and makes a run for it. The rest followed him, running along in laughter and giggles, all except one.

“G-guys!! Wait….I can’t go….” But they can’t hear him anymore, Daehwi’s smile dropped and took his turn to the other direction for his house. He enters the door, “Mom I’m home!!” he calls out.

“Oh Daehwi!! Honey can you please go get your sister later? Mommy is a bit busy” her voice calls out to him, Daehwi shouts a ‘yes’ as he runs upstairs and showers. After changing his clothes, he makes his way back to the door, passing the kitchen as he did.

“What are you cooking mom?” he asks, the woman didn’t turn around to face her newly entered secondary school son. Instead she answers, “Both of your favorites” there was something in her voice that didn’t sounded right.

Oh right! Tomorrow is Somi’s birthday!!

Daehwi happily skips down the familiar path to the kindergarten. “Oppa!! Daehwi oppa!!” Somi shouted in joy seeing her brother. “Where’s mommy?” Daehwi pretends to not know, making the little girl punches him playfully. The two siblings hurried home.

 “Oppa, you know what day is tomorrow right??” Daehwi rolls his eyes “As if you’ll let me forget! You’ve been keeping track of the days, haven’t you?” Somi smiles innocently, they share another laughter.

When they entered Daehwi sighs when Somi had ran in and left her shoes all over, “Hey!! Where’s your princess manners?” he calls out as he shakes his head. Somi stuck a tongue at her brother before running into the kitchen.

Daehwi rearranges the shoes, “Mommy! My friend Sejun has that funny looking toy gun too!” hearing Somi made him pause his actions. What?

Daehwi walks into the kitchen, his mother had done setting the food. Her hands playing with a small object that he knew looked too real to be a toy, her phone abandoned on the countertops. Showing her last message sent to a close friend

_To: Bang Channie_

_I’m sorry, please look after my children. I’m a bad mother, they don’t deserve me_

In the newly opened café, Chan was too busy to notice the nofication popping up on his phone, it vibrated and the screen lid up but was ignored. Back then, he wished he hadn’t. Because he might still have a chance.

She kneels down, eyes gazing lovingly at the little girl before her as they try to remember each detail of the innocent face. “Mommy?” the mother kisses her forehead, arms around her in a hug. “I love you sweetie, but I’m gonna need you to close your eyes and don’t open them till Daehwi says so okay?”

“Why?” she slowly lets go, her orbs holding back tears. “For mommy?” Somi smiles, and close her eyes shut. “Mom, please…..don’t do this” Daehwi spoke in English, his legs tremble wildly as he step closer to her. “I’m sorry Daehwi, I love both of you so much. I’m sorry”

She didn’t want to leave them, but she can’t bear to keep leaving when he isn‘t here. She’s selfish and she knows it was unfair of her, they both may be adopted but they were very much like her own children. But maybe, that was why she could leave them, what a horrible person she is.

The gun now barreled at her forehead, “Mom please!” Daehwi jumps for it, but a loud bang goes off. And there was a splash of red that was followed by a thud of something crashing the ground. “Oppa? What was that?”

Somi, although now shift uneasily in fear still has both palms over her eyes. “S-so-Somi…..whatever you do…d-don’t op-open your ey-eyes” Daehwi inches away from his mother’s bleeding form, his mouth sealed shut with his hands to muffled his choked sobs.

But now, he has to get himself together and get to Somi

Which needs him to cross the corpse of his mother

Daehwi slowly moves, and soon hugs Somi tight. “You’re okay, we’re okay” What does he do now? Do they go back to the orphanage? “Oppa? I’m scared” Daehwi made sure she doesn’t open her eyes, “Shhh…..it’s okay”

It wasn’t, he doesn’t even know what’s going to be of them. But a loud smash from the front door signaled someone came. Chan went frantic, grab his keys and Woojin and rush for the familiar house. Heartbeat increasing rapidly while Woojin still remains confused.

He broke a lot of road rules that day but rules be dammed, please let him not be too late. He kicks down the front door and rushes in. on to find that he was in fact too late, Chan gasps in horror at the sight of the young women clad in her casual clothes lay motionless on the kitchen floor.

But what’s worse is her two children, huddled together next to her. Somi with her eyes closed and crying and Daehwi who looks traumatized for life. “Oh my god!” Woojin skids over to the two children, effortlessly picking them both up in his arms and brings them into the living room.

Chan stared, but he didn’t cry.

“Sunmi……I fucking hate you”

_

“Chan insisted that we’re put under his custody and the court allowed, but me and Somi still live in our house because Chan had done so much for us….I can’t possibly….” Daehwi breathes, Jisung and Chenle held one of his hand each.

“Then I guess my friends started changing and I got lonely, I almost couldn’t feel my hunger so stopped eating solid food in general, eating makes me nauseas anyway. And it was all too much and I didn’t know how else to make the pain go away than to…..you know” he showed them his bandaged arms.

Chenle and Jisung both had tears trailing down their faces, “I-I kinda heard about your m-mom but I d-didn’t know it was….” Sometimes Chenle sticks around at the dance studio Jisung goes to and hears gossips.

Daehwi feels strange, like a whole weight is chuck off his shoulders and he could finally take a breath. He never told anyone, his teachers and the school never bothered announcing it so he guesses not many knew. It feels great, knowing he got that out.

The door once again swooshes open, “what’s up! The cool kids are here!” Donghyuck marches in, the rest of the form 4 kids follows him. Mark who followed smack the boy by his shoulder, “We’re in a hospital behave”

Daehwi is even more surprised to see his teacher and some other faces he knew none of. “Mr Moon?!” the man smiles, putting a small fruit basket on the table. “Hello Daehwi, it’s okay. You can call me Taeil hyung when we’re not in class”

“I’m Johnny, and that’s Yuta” the two waves at him friendly.

The room is now crowded, “Hi squirt, how’s it going?” Hyunjin asks, but Daehwi warily leans at Chensung. “F-fine” truthfully, he’s still; pretty much scared of them. “Ehem, boys, if you please” johnny says, a sternness clear in his voice.

The bullies sighs, “Look, we’re sorry. We’re idiotic heartless assholes and we promised we won’t bother you again, it was wrong of us” Han says in behalf of them. Daehwi forces himself to look at them, “Okay, I…forgive you. But…uh….”

“You need time, we get it” this time Seungmin says, smiling at him. “Listen up, you twats better not do it again to him or I’ll have your heads!” Chenle says. “Hey! Who taught you that language?!” Johnny exclaims and everyone, even Daehwi, laughs.

“Daehwi is one of us now” Jisung says, arms around the other. “One of…. you guys? We’re…. friends?”

The youngest grins, “Of course!” and no one objected.

 


	6. Part 5

Daehwi smiled seeing Somi running up to him, "Oppa!!" she cheered in pure happiness that her brother is finally out of the hospital. Daehwi picks the little girl up, "I missed you angel" he nuzzles thier noses together. 

 

Technically, he still has a hard time eating which leads to Chenle making a eating timetable for him just as he did for Jisung. Chan had only just met Chenle twice but he's already loving the boy. 

 

He had dropped Somi off at thier house with Changbin before getting Daehwi. The male had stated his classes were canceled and is more than happy to look after Somi when he goes and get Daehwi discharge.

 

"Changbin hyung!" He exclaims, and the slightly shorter male gives him a hug. "Ya you had me worried sick!" He says ruffling Daehwi's hair. "I'm surprised you remembered me" Daehwi adds with a playful tone. 

 

Changbin is always busy, if it isn't his studies then its the school activities or his part time jobs. Its been a while since he sees this hyung, "How can I ever forget my adorable dongseng?" 

 

Chan laughs at their bickering, it eased him to see Daehwi more realxed and looking healthier. He was still as skinny as a walking skeleton but there's visible improvements. "Daehwi oppa....."

 

"Yes Somi?" The little one grabs his hands, "Promise me you stop hurting yourself?? Oppa will take care of himself better??" Changbin stiffs at her words, no child should know or have the reason to even utter those words. 

 

Daehwi's smile faltered, how can he promise something he may not be able to keep. "I'll try angel, but I won't promise because oppa hates promises" he says, and Somi understood. It didn't matter how grown up the matter is but Somi learned to understand things. 

 

Daehwi hates promises, because promises are what gave him hope and then shatter it to pieces. Promises are what broke him to how he is now. 

 

_"Daehwi ah, I'll buy you presents when I get back. I promise!"_

 

The next time Daehwi sees him, he's already six feet under. 

 

 _"Mommy promise we can live h_ appily, _we can overcome this sweethearts"_

 

Still, she left them

 

_"I know we're gonna enter secondary school in different time but we'll always be friends! No matter what! Lets all promise yeah?"_

 

They didn't exactly broke the promise, just his part of it. 

 

Chan and Changbin went home, only for Chenle and Jisung to come stopping by right after featuring Jeongin and Mark with them. "G-guys!" Somi is asleep and he hopes they won't be too noisy. 

 

"Hey Hwi!! Just came by to drop you homework" Daehwi groans, of course its homework. "Looking better" Mark comments. "Thanks, someone was really strict" 

 

"That sounded like a complain but I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it" Chenle snorts, "Somi is alseep so-" but just then a pit pat of footsteps was heard and the said girl is in the room with them. "Oppa why so noisy..." she rubs her eyes groogily with a bunny plush clutched tight. 

 

Daehwi picks her up and rocks her in his amrs. "Sorry angel, we got guests. Wanna meet oppa's friends?" That immediately made her wide awake, "Yes!" The others could only coo at how cute they were. "Siblings goals" Jeongin chanted.

 

They take turn playing with Somi, at some point Somi got an idea to turn on the music player, they quickly caught on that she loves to dance and quite good at it too. The small audience gave her a round of applause when she finished dancing to IOI's Very Very Very. 

 

Signal by Twice starts playing and Somi excitedly pulls Daehwi from his seat. "Come on oppa!! You love this song!!" She cheered her embarrassed brother, Chenle and Jisung starts to chant Daehwi's name while the other two laughs at the scene. 

 

When the pre-chorus came, Daehwi said fuck his dignity to his newfound friends and danced almost too passionately to the song. "Jirit! Jirit! Jirit! Jirit!" He loved dancing and he had been doing it for fun with Somi that he became quite a decent dancer. 

 

When Red Flavour came up, Jisung and Jeongin screeches in excitement when Chenle jumps in to join them. "This is my jam!!" Daehwi laughs seeing the other dance to the song with exaggeration in his movements before actually dancing to it properly. 

 

"Lets dance the night away!" It was like thier own little dance party, with a heated dance battle between Daehwi the Once and Chenle the Reveluv, Somi who's pretty much satisfied and worn out with the fun is already all snuggled up and asleep beside Mark despite the noise. 

 

Jisung taking charge of the game when EXO or Taemin starts playing, Jeongin chiming in ocasionally with an even ridiculous exaggeration of the dance and Mark is simply contend with filming everything from where hels sitting with a sleeping preschooler next to him.

 

After the fun, Mark ordered them pizza and they settle around the room with a slice or two in their hands. Daehwi stares at the food, a sudden unsettling nausea filling his stomach. He looks over at Jisung who's pretty much wearing the same expression.

 

He sees Chenle is busy giving his attention to Somi so Daehwi picks himself up and sat next to the younger, "Hey" Jisung looks at him, "Oh hey..."

 

"I know its hard for you, but you can do this.." he gently says, a hand over Jisung's. "Isn't it hard for you too?" Jisung asks.

 

"Yeah, and honestly I don't want to try. I don't see why I should get better........but look there" Daehwi points at Somi who's giggling at Mark who's got cheese dripping down his mouth. "I'm doing this for her and only her"

 

"What are you trying to mean?" 

 

Daehwi encouragingly helps him raise the food to his mouth, "What I mean is, instead of thinking this is for you. Think of it as something you're doing for someone else......someone that you couldn't bare hurting. I know that's not how any of us should think but its a start, like baby steps in a way......."

 

Jisung looks at Chenle, and suddenly he thought of the boy who saved hom from himself, the boy who is no big of a deal older than him stopping him from jumping. The boy who gave him a home, assurance, care and love so that he may be better. 

 

He'll do it for him.

 

Jisung shakily takes a bite of the pizza, letting the food sink in and fighting off every thought that screams back that he made a big mistake, that he needs to puke it out. He'll do anything for Chenle, Chenle who gave him everything that was ripped away from him. 

 

"I'm proud of you"

 

"Your turn"

 

Daehwi sighs with a small smile and takes a bite of the food and swallow it down, but he almost instantly shot up from his seat and runs for the kitchen sink. 

 

The fast food hits his gut like cement and it gave him a sort of sickness, Daehwi puke whatever that's crawling up his throat. His eyes burning with tears from the pain. "Daehwi?! Daehwi!"

 

He could hear Mark calling him, a hand on his back rubbing circles to sooth him. "There we go....just go slowly.....you're good" he spits the last bit of it out and proceeds to rinse his mouth. "Are you okay? What happened?"

 

"I think its cuz its pizza.....too much salt and bad stuff and all that" he hears Jeongin talking. "Y-yeah....I think so too...." he breathes out. "Somi is freaking out, but Chenle is on it"

 

Daehwi rests his spining head at the cabinets, "Maybe you should stick to normal food first...." Daehwi nods. Somi came to him in tears, "Are you okay oppa???"

 

Daehwi smiled to assure the girl, "Yeah angel" Jisung couldn't look at him, part of him blames himself for it. "Park Jisung don't even get me started, this isn't and will never be your fault"

 

Jisung stares at him in shock, "Your face says it all, now don't even think about it" Jisung nods, Daehwi is so kind. "Lets get going, I need to get you kids home or I'll get my ass whooped"

 

The others hiss at him for cursing in front of Somi, "I know what ass is!!" All of them raise an eyebrow at the statement

"Its a donkey! Right?"

They each sigh in relief "Yes angel, we'll go with that"

 

"Mark oppa has a donkey? CAN I SEE IT-"

 

" _SOMI_ gosh its _LATE_ , time for bed!! Bye everyone!!!"


	7. Part 6

Daehwi has to admit he wasn't surprised hearing someone knocking at his door at 7 in the morning, "Morning Channie hyung" he said although he wasn't looking at him. Somi is still alspeep upstairs while Daehwi is getting ready to prep them breakfast. 

 

"Morning Daehwi" Daehwi jumped at Han Jisung's voice and the knife he was holding leaves a thin cut on his hand. Daehwi's yelp and sharp intake of breath had the two guests running to him. "Daehwi! Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!" 

 

Daehwi sheepishly smiles, honestly it wasn't that painful, he had been through worse, done worse. Chan quickly went to work and cleans the wound, shouts at Jisung to find the first aid kit and carefully wraps a bandage over the cut. "Hyung I'm fine" he says. "Yeah, sure you are"

 

Turns out Chan brought over some quick homemade egg rice rolls, and since he somehow knew about the pizza accident-it was no somehow, Chenle told him-he also made some fruit smoothie and planned on making toast for Daehwi. 

 

"Hyung you don't have to" he had said, "But i want to, you guys are my kids now!" Daehwi is just glad he hasn't actually start to make anything.

 

Daehwi didn't feel too comfortable with Jisung there so he excuses himself off to wake Somi. "Why is he like that with you?" This raise a question, Chan suspiciously looks at his housemate. 

 

Jisung feels himself going stiff at the question, he had hope that Chan would never ask but he forgets that this is Chan, the one and only Bangmom Chan. "Long story......"

 

"I'm listening, go on" Jisung sighs, "Maybe later? I don't want to talk about it now, especially here" Chan stares at him for a few more seconds before nodding. But by the sound of it, it ain't a fairytale he'll enjoy. 

 

"Channie oppa!!!!!" Somi was screaming as she runs down the flight of stairs. "Somi!! You're going to fall!!" Daehwi exclaims worriedly, close behind her. "Now do you remember all the things you need to do?" He asks her while handing her a plate of the food Chan brought. 

 

"Get ready to go to school at 8, make sure every electric stuff is turned off except the fridge, leave for school at 8:45p.m., lock the door and gates and hid the key in a shoe. Take that one path to go school." Somi recites. 

 

"Good" Daehwi says, feeling satisfied with her answer. "You leave her alone at home, and let her go to school by herself? She's six!" Jisung exclaims, sounding horrified. Daehwi bows his down in guilt, "Do I look like I have a choice? We start at 8 while hers starts at 9:30. I..I....." Somi holds her brother's hand, "No oppa, it's okay..." and proceeds to give Jisung a nasty glare.

 

"About that, I know you don't like it but you two can't keep living like this. You're still a kid Hwi, I'll send Somi to preschool. But we're going to talk about this when you get home later" the way Chan had talked already gave away the topic of said talk. "But Chan-"

 

"No buts! And off you two go, or you'll be late" Daehwi sighs, he looks at the smoothie that's only down to one quarter more left and his plate of a piece of toast that he had successful finished. "Don't forget your lunch kiddos!" He gives Jisung and Daehwi a container each. "You're such a mom!"

 

Somi laughs, she pulls Daehwi down and kisses him on his cheek. "Awww....you two cuties" Chan hugs both of them, "Channie hyung/oppa!!!" Jisung stares at the three, a sudden gloom shadowing his heart. Chan was never that affectionate with him or the other boys, it made his heart clench with want. 

 

A sudden bitterness grew for Daehwi, a poisonous flower of envy, it wasn't fair, Chan is his hyung, Chan was the person he looks up to. Why does Daehwi gets that kind of attention and not him? "Let's go" he grumbles. "Oh right! Stay safe boys"

 

Daehwi waves at Chan as he walks on but Jisung didn'teven look back, the walk to school is probably the most awkward moment ever for both of them. "Are you really still not over it?" He asks a bit harshly, Daehwi stayed silent, eyes unmet. 

 

Jisung sighs, "I'm sorry, I'm really trying to make this work" he mutters just loud enough for the both of them. "I don't blame you, I'm a mess as it is." came a whisper from the other boy. "I'm sorry too, for having to deal with me" he continues. 

 

It wasn't like the boy at the house just now, that Daehwi is more lively and smiley and happier. But this miserble looking boy walking next to him, eyes loomed with worries troubles and loneliness. He wonders if both boys are the trully the same person, or more importantly, which one of them is the real Lee Daehwi?

 

It made Jisung nearly felt bad for his bad thoughts, just nearly.


	8. Part 7

Daehwi steps into the room, he felt like it had been forever since he heard the buzzing chatters of his classmates. He sees some of them turn to look at him, whispering to each other with pitied eyes.

Stories spread fast he guesses, "Hey, I sorry about your.....situation" one boy, Mingi he thinks, said to him as he passes by. 

 

Daehwi cringes hearing it, this is what he feared. His face falls over the place, girls giving him sad looks or judging stares and boys either looking at him apologetically or holding back a sneer behind their smirks.

He didn't want this, he wasn't going to be known as the orphan kid who also lost hsi adoptive parents, Daehwi nearly flinched when he heard an almost inaudible "One of the messed ups" whisper near him.

 

He ignores them as best as he could walks over to his seat, but his eyes lingered over to Guanling who still has no idea he was present despite the obvious fact nearly all eyes are on him. But a loud stomp echoes the classrooms which got the other students to mind their own business.

 

Zhong Chenle can be fucking horrifying when he wants to. 

 

Daehwi looks at the boy in surprise, instead of the girl he's supposed to be seating with, Chenle grins at him from the seat next to his. He makes a quick glance to the back and saw the girl happily chatting with her friends. "She was more than happy to switch" Chenle told him.

 

Daehwi smiles,feeling greatful because no one ever gives him attention like this in school, not the kind he received earlier, this purely nice attention. The teacher is late, there's a meeting apparently, so Chenle helped Daehwi to go through whatever he missed during his absents. 

 

This is how Chenle had more reasons to adore the boy because Daehwi is so smart. It only took him one explanation for each topic for Daehwi to fully understand and apply it to the questions. Don't get him wrong, he loves Park Jisung with every fiber of his being but the boy is so god damn slow sometimes it frustrates him. 

 

Somewhere along the way, Daehwi started to feel a strange feeling of being watched, someone is staring at him. Chenle could tell he was bothered when Daehwi kept fidgeting and couldn't sit still or focus. Daehwi never turns to look around but Chenle scans the room, not having even a second of his baby feeling uncomfortable.

 

His eyes caught a certain Chinese looking at them with a mix of shock and confusion. Chenle shot Guanling a glare which had the other turning away quickly in panic, he sees Guanling scowling. Moments later,he got up and left the room. 

 

"Hey orphan kid! What happened to your parents? Oh right, they're dead but so is your adoptive parents huh? Maybe you're why they're dead, cursed shit" One of the mean kids in class calls him out. Daehwi didn't just flinched, it felt like someone shot a bullet through his head. His body trembles, Chenle all but flies out of his seat and if it weren't for some of the other boys, he would be punching the asshole's ugly ass face. 

 

"What kind of fucking animal are you?!?!" Daehwi gets up from his seat, and pressed his back against a wall with both hands covering his ears. He's barely there for more than 2 hours and is already falling apart? "What's going on here?!" Taeil barges into the classroom, Guanling with him.

 

"They're bullying-No, they're verbally harassing Daehwi!!" Chenle shouts, the other boy putting up a bewildered look and began protesting. "Can't he take a joke?!" Taeil knew if this led on, there will be fists involved. "Stop it! Both of you, Daehwi is this true?" Daehwi was still against the wall, this time with his arms hugging himself.

 

"I.....I......I don't know" he should be stopping his mind, shut off all the words that screams back at him yet ring like the truth. He hated how such a simple sentence could make so much sense, was he the problem? Is that why his friends left him?

 

Taeil worriedly looks at the boy, Daehwi looks so shaken and terrified. "You two, meet me in my office during recess. Daehwi, you look pale. Should I call your parents?" Daehwi flinched for the who knows what time that day alone by the statement. Taeil doesn't know, he was new, he didn't know Daehwi has no parents. 

 

The whipers roared again, "Mr Moon, Daehwi doesn't have parents." Yena spoke up. 

 

Taeil's face flashes from shock to horror. "Goodness! I'm so sorry. Your legal guardian perhaps?" Daehwi frantically shakes his head. "No! Please! I'm okay!! Nothing happened!!" The last thing he needs is Chan being worried about him dealing with bullies at school.

 

The supposedly subject teacher was back minutes later and class went on as usual. But Guanling was frozen teh entire time, he wasn't the one to hear gossip ao he hadn't known about Daehwi. "You didn't know??" Seonho asked him in shock, the teacher gave them some work and went out again.

 

 "You did?" Seonho stares at his friend in disbelief "Yeah, how can you not know!?" Guanling shurgs "He never said anything. Just got quiet all the sudden" the other feels like slapping him. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

 

"Because he's one of your best friends, and I didn't want to upset you by bringing it up" Seonho reasoned, it shocked him to no end. Of all people in this school, Guanling and the rest of their little group should know about it first. "When though, we all knew he was adopted and his adoptive dad died when he's younger. When did his mom passed away as well?"

 

Seonho didn't dare to even glance his way, he's beyond disappointed in Guanling. "Guanling, she left him last year........"

 

_

 

"Daehwi I'm sorry"

 

Daehwi sighsfor the uptenth time, he had calmed down from the fiasco. Chenle guiltily looks at him, it was obvious he made matters worse rather than helping. "Its okay, you wanted to help." 

 

It didn't help that Guanling is burning freaking holes into his skull with the intensity of his staring. "Guanling, is there something you need?" He got up, walked over and asks. But Guanling looks angry all of the sudden, "Yeah, I need you to stop keeping the rest of us in the dark! How could you not tell us about this? We're best friends! You don't trust us anymore?!"

 

Daehwi is taken back by it, the whole class weren't even paying attention to their given worksheets anymore. "N-no.....that's n-not it!" Chenle grabs Daehwi and throws another murderous glare at Guanling before pulling Daehwi back to their seat. 

 

Seonho was dumbstruck the whole time, he angrily got up from his seat and stomps towards a vacant one in the front. He just had about enough of Guanling's bullshit, "What the heck dude?" Seonho wpuld actually sit in the front to not be near him? "Get back to me when you're done being an ignorant fuck"

 

Daehwi finds himself softly whimpering in his seat, his head hung low the entire time after in order to hide his tears. When the bell rang, Guanling races after Seonho who abruptly left the class with Miyu of all people. 

 

"I'll be really quick okay? Just find Mark hyung, Jisungie and Jeongin." Daehwi nods and watches as he left the room. He walks all by himself to the canteen, only to bump into Seungmin on the way. "Oh you, hey" Daehwi made no sound, simply nodding his head. 

 

"Sorry about everything" there was it again, Seungmin was looking anywhere but his face. "S-stop saying that" he utters out, Seungmin shakes his head "No really........you don't know.......what we did......" the senior was so hushed that Daehwi almost couldn't hear the last part, but he did.

 

"What do you mean?" Seungmin bits his lips, mind debating hard. But he takes a deep breath and "How do you think people know about you?" 

 

Daehwi feels like he's being splashed with cold water, "I swear, I don't know how I actually went along with it. We don't hate you, I swear. Its just that....I...don't have an excuse....I'm just so sorry" 

 

But Daehwi wasn't listening, he was lost too far in the voices on his head to hear anything. 

 

One of them? Who was he kidding....he didn't belonged anywhere. 

 

Daehwi walked away without another word, his face morphs into a broken cry. He just got back for fuck sake! He actually thought things will start to get better. 

 

They were right, he's cursed.

 


End file.
